Source:Dayton, OH CoT signing, 16 January 2003 - report by Matthew Julius
Dayton, OH CoT signing 16 January 2003 - report by Matthew Julius report from rec.arts.sf.written.robert-jordan This event was pretty much the same as the Kroger's signing I went to yesterday, just with almost 10 times as many people -- at least 280 at this one. And that with the most horrible weather we've had all winter. Robert Jordan arrived after a very flowery introduction by some Books & Co. dude ("The check's in the mail."). Started off by pronouncing names again ... with several "I told you so's" from folks in the crowd. Odd that, considering all of the pronunciations are in the back of the freakin' books. Same pronunciations as in the signing yesterday, except I managed to listen a little closer... Egwene was definitely E-gwain Aiel - Aye-eel Seanchan - Shawn-chan tel'aron'rhiod was, I think, tell-erin-ree-ode or tell-erin-ray-ode, although he said it very softly and I don't think I'd get it right hearing it three times. Asmodean's killer was solved by somebody some time ago. I guess the guy sent RJ a letter or something with clues he used to solve it. RJ said that all of the clues were there before he died, and he thought about this, and then said that he believed all of the clues used were from before he died. He did not tell the person he was right and he will not tell anyone who it was that figured it out. He mentioned again that there's "at least two more books" and apologized for it yet again. There was no "if" clause as there was yesterday, though. Although, he did mention that he's trying to get the series done as quickly as possible, and that not one extra word would appear if it's not necessary, or something very close to that. *sigh* He talked about the three prequels that he will write, but didn't mention when he was writing them which I guess was fortunate after mentioning "no extra words". He also mentioned that the next stuff he writes will be something that's been brewing in his head for eight years now and will be completely independent of WOT. I had ticket number #121 so it was about an hour before I got my books signed. I was ten feet from RJ but there was no way I could've heard a word spoken from there, so I chatted with my friends for an hour. Right before I get my book signed, a group of people clustered near the table asked if they can ask a question ... "How long was Danelle a novice before becoming Aes Sedai?" Or something. Obviously a RAFO, which it was. Those folks seemed to be taking notes, so maybe they'll post something here also. Dunno, maybe that was Michael's group. Which led to my question ... "It's been said that you mentioned that Mazrim Taim is not Demandred. There seems to be some confusion on whether or not you said that." "Mazrim Taim is not Demandred." "So, he's being set up as a new Demandred then?" "RAFO." -- Matthew Julius http://groups.google.com/group/rec.arts.sf.written.robert-jordan/msg/edf7f1b4b4c236a2 Category:Conversations with Robert Jordan Category:Reports from Fans